The present invention relates to power sources, and more particularly, to power sources for metering pumps of chemical dosing systems.
Metering pumps provide high pressure chemical dosing for various needs. Typically, metering pumps run on electric power. In certain circumstances, metering pumps are needed in areas where electrical power is either not available or compromised, such as oil and gas pipelines, remote water treatment, on-site water disinfection, and localized odor control. In such circumstances, electrical power is typically provided by a gasoline or diesel generator.
“Green” power sources that can harvest energy from nature without combustion of hydrocarbons have long been available. Examples of green power sources include solar panels and wind turbines. Typically, green power sources first harvest energy from nature; second, the power source transfers the energy to an electric battery; third, the electric battery powers a particular load device. The power source, electric battery, and particular load device are typically connected in series.
When a specific green power source is chosen to power a particular load device, certain assumptions are made. First, it is assumed that there will be extended periods of time when nature will not provide power to be harvested. For example, it is assumed that solar energy will not be available at night. Second, it is assumed that the particular load device may operate for a continuous period of time at its maximum rated power draw. Both of these assumptions are used when choosing the type and size of power source and battery for a given application.